Greater Things
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: There were moments in Tsuna's life when she has to hold it in, craving for Reborn's presence. While for Reborn, the life of a professional hitman was never easy—especially when someone dear was waiting for you at home. But this Christmas, they only have one wish to grant. DadReborn & DaughterTsuna! Fem27! Two-shots (Tsuna's feelings, Reborn's feelings)
1. Tsuna's Feelings

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Thanks for giving this fic a chance! This fic gonna take either two or three chaps (hopefully two) and I really, really wish that you'll read the second chap too, cause if you don't it'll be, err, incomplete. The first chap is about Tsuna's feelings while the second is Reborn's, so… yeah. It won't be fair for him if you don't read Reborn's POV in the second chap as well hehe. Anyway please read and enjoy! :)

**Especially for:** _Ruka-Yuuya_ and all _DadReborn fans_!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** There were moments in Tsuna's life when she has to hold it in, craving for Reborn's presence. While for Reborn, the life of a professional hitman was never easy—especially when someone dear was waiting for you at home. But this Christmas, they only have one wish to grant. DadReborn & DaughterTsuna! Fem27! Two-shots (Tsuna's feelings, Reborn's feelings)

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27), Adult Reborn, AU

**Absence**

* * *

_"Some of the most important conversations I've ever had occurred at my family's dinner table."  
__**- Bob Ehrlich**_

* * *

Tsunahime Sawada met him at three.

Strangely, she never saw her parents again after he came.

The man was named Reborn—a very strict and discipline man to her.

It took a few months until she can bare the fact that she does gonna live with him.

From her child vision, she trusted him.

He's already like a father figure to her; teaching and taking care of her.

But still, she couldn't understand the reason why he never showed that jolly-glue stuff like her blonde father.

* * *

Tsuna looked out from the creak of the door. The lights weren't out and she could hear his voice, presumably talking by the phone. It's already eleven at night, and of course, way passed her bedtime. She would've been punished heavily if he has known, but she just couldn't sleep, especially when she felt the space beside her is empty. So she could only hope that he's gonna drop the phone soon and went to their bedroom.

After about five minutes, her legs were already shaky and she let out a small yawn. Gosh he takes forever. Her eyelids felt heavier by the second, and his unchanging tone made her even sleepier. When she sat down, leaning on the thick door, she decided to take a small nap. The only thing she heard before it become black is his mutters of protecting some brat tomorrow… which she barely able to digest. She didn't know how long she's asleep when the door behind her suddenly moved backwards.

Tsuna let out a childish squeak in surprise as she fell on her back with a quiet thump and puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "G-geez, what-"

"It's me who should ask, Tsuna," she gulped at the voice. With a slow movement, she looked up as high as she could, considering their height difference. She bit her lips when she saw his face that says 'not again'. Tsuna kept looking in silence, sometimes her finger played with the hem of her pajamas. He sighed, "What are you doing here? You know what time it is."

Her eyebrows' furrowed, "B-but, I… I was waiting for you…"

With another sigh, he bent down and picked her up into his arms. Tsuna immediately glued herself to him, her tiny hands clutched his shirt as if not wanting to let go. Unfortunately, in his personal apartment, it only took a few good meters to reach the bedroom from where they were before. He put her down, almost with more effort than he usually do, and cover her with the thick covers. Tsuna looked at him with some expectation but unfortunately, he didn't slip under the covers like she hoped.

"Sleep. You gonna have a long day tomorrow," Reborn said. Tsuna pouted, of course, tomorrow's her first visit to her grandpa's mansion (aka Vongola HQ) after a month, but that didn't mean she should sleep without him. Her doe eyes reflect only sadness as she tried to cover herself more with the blanket.

"Nee, Reborn…" Tsuna whispered under the blanket. Fortunately Reborn was blessed with sharp ears and he 'hmm'-ed as a response. Tsuna observe him for a while, before she blinked and shook her head. She muttered, "… Nothing…"

Reborn closed his eyes and sighed softly from his nose, too silent for her to hear. He walked to the door and turned off the lamp. "… Good night, Tsuna. Don't wander around again."

She only nodded as an answer before he left and close the door behind him. Tsuna stayed in silence, staring at the darkness. She closed her eyes with furrowed eyebrows—how she wanted him to tell her a bed time story.

* * *

_Time flew by…_

_And I'm floating._

* * *

She must be dreaming.

No, someone must have played tricks to her test.

Or maybe the teacher gave a wrong line when he wrote the score.

Either way, she couldn't stop blinking when she saw the big letter "A" in her test. It was probably her first—and last. But it is happening and she really got an "A" for the first time! Of course, it's all thanks to her devil tutor, but with this score, he'd be proud because she really gave her best.

It's been two years since she's enrolled in the somewhat mafia-elementary school. The students were of course, all boss-gonna-be, and so, she's one of them. For being the Vongola heir just made her the more special, though she barely know what it meant. She didn't know why children should learn how to use guns or how to protect themselves from bombs, but she did learn them and she got an "A" for gunnery!

Smile emerged on her face when she recalled how it was such a tough work to prepare and go for the test, and truthfully she has only been fortunate that luck's on her side that day and she could do all three tries perfectly. It was weeks since Reborn trained her to aim for the little circles and he'd punished her many times for failing.

She played her feet a little, trying to shake off the leaves from her feet but also because she's feeling so impatient. Waiting for her ride, aka Reborn, has never been so torturing. It's been almost five minutes and most of the other children have gone home with their rides. Now, Reborn has never been late and she's almost sure that he's the type that _never_ comes late. But why, today of all day, he is?

When she thought like that, a black car emerged from the corners. Her lips formed a smile; she has seen that car many times— but the smile vanished when she realized just _where_ she saw the car. It's not in front of Reborn's apartment, but rather…

"Yo, Tsuna, sorry that I'm late," a blonde grinned when the window rolled down. Tsuna tried to smile to her brother figure, Dino. But although she did her best, nobody will ever buy it. Especially people that has been close to her. So, Dino watched her closely when she skipped from where she's standing to the door that has been opened wide by one of his subordinates. She sighed when threw herself to the soft cushion. Dino frowned in worry, "Tsuna? Did something happen?"

Tsuna glanced from the corners of her eyes. She whispered, "I… I thought that Reborn's the one who'll pick me up."

"Well… he got a sudden mission or something," Dino shrugged. When he saw that it's not making his lil sister feel any better, he moved beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She bit her lips, shutting her eyes. Something's tearing apart inside her chest but he didn't need to know about that. Her little fists crumpled the paper test. "N-nothing…"

Whatever happened, she promised not to let anyone see her cry.

* * *

_Those happy jolly times…_

_Could never be ran down right?_

* * *

Every time she thought about their birthdays, she always chuckled at some point of her thoughts.

It's funny that her birthday was just the next day after his. It was October, when the winds blow coolly and the leaves turned brown. A beautiful season, she always thought.

She's now ten years old, and she remembered that every year they'll open up their gifts at midnight—so it's kind of a double party. Of course she liked it best that way, since there are only two of them who have the party. Reborn refused when she told him to bring some of his friends to come over and truthfully she loved the moment of togetherness that only they both shared.

Last year she gave him a pair of shoes—which almost took all of her money— while he gave her a new vest that she wore almost every day whenever she could.

This year, she has decided to give him a tie. She has spied it every time she passed the store—it's a dark shade of blue with silver linings and she could just imagine him wearing one. She decided to get it first thing tomorrow (Saturday) since his birthday is on Sunday. So, it was completely unfortunate when she found herself sneezing and trying to keep herself warm with a few layers of blankets. Reborn has literally forced her to read her temperature and she cringed when Reborn dismissed her ill and has to stay home, resting and getting better.

As expected, however, she begged and pleaded him to let her go out for a quick thirty minutes. He only sighed and carried her to bed again. Before she could protest again, he's already there, with a glass of water and a tablet.

"Just sleep Tsuna," he told her as he handed her the glass carefully. Her head was spinning and in reality, she just lied to herself when she said she's alright. She's sweating and felt cold but when she covered herself with some blankets, she won't stop shivering although her mind protested about the heat.

With a heavy heart, she swallowed the pill down and gulped the water. As she slipped under the heavy covers, she scold herself for getting sick so untimely, and reminded herself that she at least has to be up tomorrow to congratulate his birthday. Her muscles weren't cooperating and she has to struggle to look at the clock—five p.m. She sighed, calculating the time she has to get up.

She didn't remember what her final conclusion was, only that it's already eleven at night by the time she opened her eyes again. Her body ached and she only caught a glimpse of the clock in the dark room and felt someone pull the blanket over her until it completely covered her body. The warmth was completely needed by her body and she accepted it gratefully. She had felt his presence in the room and she sighed in content before drifted off again.

She didn't know how long she's been out, but she's been up and drifted off for more than several times. Her mind barely registered the time and along that period, she didn't even check the calendar. By the time she got better and her mind has mostly cleared off, she heard Reborn called her homeroom teacher to tell that she's gonna stay for the day. The question crossed her mind about why Reborn called her homeroom teacher instead of the Ninth-

Then she remembered and rushed to the calendar—it's Monday.

* * *

_Maybe they'll grant me,_

_My one selfish wish…_

* * *

Finally, it's that time of the year.

It's Christmas, and amongst all, perhaps it's one of the best time of the year.

There's no school which meant no homework and even Reborn was home and not on his missions.

Well, the previous years that is.

Right now she's waiting anxiously for his return.

It's Christmas Eve and he's not home. She had called him and he said that he'll be home soon. But that's almost six hours ago and she just wanted to slam her head on the clock.

The next time she looked at the clock, it's already eleven at night. Great, so she's been waiting for almost eight hours. She has even spent some of her time restudying math because she didn't have anything better to do. She has called the Ninth to ask what's Reborn's mission this time and he told her a few of the details. She almost tear up when she heard him said that the mission gonna take at least two weeks and Reborn just started a few days ago.

When she hung up the phone, she couldn't help but look at their Christmas tree. Yes, no one would ever imagine the great Reborn has a Christmas tree in his apartment. The truth is, she has asked it for her present and surprisingly she came home one day and found the little tree by the corner of their living room. It's very short, perhaps only a slight taller than her knees, but it made the whole living room different.

She sighed and counted the times he's been out. Last year the Ninth has given him fewer long missions than usual, but this year's certainly the opposite. She didn't mind since she has known and accepted it since the beginning, but she really wished he's here when there were special occasions like this. Sometimes it's her that has school events and sometimes it's him who has to go out to do his job.

She sat down on the kitchen chair. Okay, so he's late that's all. Worst case was him late and only arrived by New Year's countdown. She tried to force a smile, _'So what? At least the gifts are under the tree.'_

After a few seconds of super awkwardness, her staring at the little box by the tree, she sighed in defeat. She knew more than anyone that she lied to herself. Cause it's not really the presents that mattered—it's the moments itself. She remembered last year went so wonderful, just like the other years, he gonna tell her a few advices while she told him her hopes and wishes for him. And it's truly one of the moments that she really felt him as a father.

The clock's ticking making her even more anxious that it almost broke her heart.

It's almost midnight, and she wondered where he is right now. Maybe he's just a few hours from home or maybe he's somewhere in the other half of the planet. She couldn't hope too much can't she? But neither can she stop wishing.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. The real big day was tomorrow, so maybe he'll be there in the morning. She didn't even mind if he arrived at night tomorrow. She dragged herself toward the bedroom and decided to go to sleep, rather than waiting anxiously, draining her own life and spirit.

She closed her eyes with a simple wish. _If only he's here…_

* * *

**_…To be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know that this make Reborn look so bad but I can promise you that he's not what he looked like here. He's the type that hid his most, deepest sensitive feelings (in my opinion) instead of expressing it so easily and I honestly think that deep inside his heart he cared and loved Tsuna, which you'll see more in the next chap because the next chap gonna talk from his POV hehe. It's kinda unfair to see only from one side… LOL why am I the one who's ranting about this? Well, because I LOVE seeing DadReborn! So I have to apologize to all fellow fans if he looked really bad in the first chap

**P.s.** just to make clear, since there's no Q&A section, Tsuna's around four-five in the first scene, seven in the next, ten in the third, and twelve in the last. Reborn's, well, I didn't really thought about his age when writing this, maybe late twenties until early thirties (since I don't want him to be too old hahaha)

**_Thank you for reading!  
And, good luck to all that will do the final tests! :D_**


	2. Reborn's Feelings

**A/N:** Argh, sorry that it way passed its schedule. But anyway, thanks for the responds and supports, and this fic finally concluded on this chapter! And oh, this one have one of my fave quotes! Hope you enjoy this one despite it's so late, and btw, _HAPPY NEW YEAR_! XD

**Special for:** _Ruka-Yuuya_. Although I did say that the one I initially wanted to give to you is not this fic but rather another DadReborn fic, but still, this fic is a special-make for you! Thanks! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** There were moments in Tsuna's life when she has to hold it in, craving for Reborn's presence. While for Reborn, the life of a professional hitman was never easy—especially when someone dear was waiting for you at home. But this Christmas, they only have one wish to grant. DadReborn & DaughterTsuna! Fem27! Two-shots (Tsuna's feelings, Reborn's feelings)

**Warning:** genderbend (Fem27), Adult Reborn, AU, wrong season

**Presence**

* * *

_"Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes."  
__**- Jim Carrey**_

* * *

Reborn met her when he's in his mid-twenties.

Oddly, the times he thought will have the least freedom have actually given something new to him.

The girl was called Tsuna, or Tsu-chan by her father early on—she's a chubby and naïve little girl to him.

It took more than a few simple weeks for him to settle the life with a child living together with him.

From his eyes, she has the hidden talent, but the lack of will to blossom it.

Any outsiders would've thought of her as his illegitimate daughter—he hardly ever leave her and always there when she needs him.

If only, life could be that easy.

* * *

Reborn looked at the clock by his desk, the arrow has ticked slowly and the silence was unsettling. He's alone in the small room and tried to speak in the quietest voice he could manage. The brunette should've been in bed right now, he had make sure of that a long while ago, but he could never be too cautious. Who knows who's watching or listening huh?

Reborn's thoughts were interrupted when the hoarse, tired voice of a man was back on the line. "I heard that there'll be a few families that plan an ambush tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know; I'll make sure we won't use the main road," Reborn muttered through the phone. A heavy sigh came to his ears.

"… How's Tsunahime doing?" Reborn almost snorted. Finally the question of his granddaughter—it would always popped on their conversation and really, it would always enlighten their dark topic. Just when Reborn about to answer, his lips formed a thin line instead when there's a second presence lurking nearby. And it certainly wasn't a stranger.

"She's good."

Reborn was sure that the Ninth boss of Vongola just nodded in relief and contentment when he confirm that. There's a pause before his boss spoke once more, "That's good then."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe and sound when I'm around," Reborn said, knowing what's on the elder's mind. "We've been used to ambushes; tomorrow's not gonna be any different."

This time a soft chuckle. "Yes, and that's why I entrusted her to you, Reborn."

"Heh, I'm just protecting a brat," Reborn joked a little and almost smirked when he felt the other presence has finally loosen up. He knew that that 'someone' has lost to the comfort of the night and eventually fallen to sleep. He even could scarcely see the brown hair peeked from behind his door. Okay, it's actually his mistake not to make sure the door's locked.

There was a chuckle from the other line and they shared a few more words for a minute or two before he excused himself. It's been fifteen past eleven and he didn't really like the fact that she missed bedtime. So, right after he hang off the phone, he walked slowly and quietly, not making a single sound, and let his shoulders dropped when he saw the little brunette sleeping with her head resting on the door. She looked as comfortable as she is in the bed, which he found amusing.

Thinking of ways to punish her, he pushed the door away from her, making her drop to the floor with a loud thump. She's fully awakens by then and her big brown eyes were opened. There was that similar puff of cheeks and pout on her face as she rubbed on the pain.

"G-geez, what-"

"It's me who should ask, Tsuna," Reborn said and he knew that she was aware of her transgression. Despite the fact that he's not really angry or anything at her, and her pleading doe eyes, he let out a sigh, "What are you doing here? You know what time it is."

He saw her frowned and puffed her cheek, which was one of her habit of doing especially when she's feeling uncomfortable or uneasy, "B-but, I… I was waiting for you…"

He'd figure. He was sure that she's already fast asleep a couple hours ago and he has to wonder how on earth she manage to realize that he'd slipped out of bed earlier. He found the fact amusing but troubling as well. He didn't really like being glued by anyone but at least he didn't have to worry about her having lack of sleep. As long as she's tugged in bed again, especially if he's back on bed as well, she'll fell asleep in a few quick seconds and will stay like a log.

Still, it'll be rather hard to bring her back to bed since he still has something to do before sleep. With a sigh, he picked her up carefully and immediately felt his shirt being clutched very tightly and strongly by small hands that he couldn't believe belong to her. He only need to walk a few steps to reach the bedroom, which was dark before he turned the lights on, and opened the covers neatly. He pry off her arms and put her down on the bed. He knew that she's displeased with what he's doing as the grips were getting stronger when he pull her away from him. He didn't say a word but to put the blanket back around her.

"Sleep. You gonna have a long day tomorrow," he said simply, leaving the fact of the dangers waiting tomorrow or that he just talked with her grandpa. It was a whole month after her last visit to the Vongola HQ. It was especially dangerous recently and the Ninth has decided to let her stay indoors at all times to prevent any worse possibilities. He was even given shorter and easier missions than usual to let him stay with her more.

"Nee, Reborn…" at the mentioning of his name, he looked at the brunette, waiting for her words. He felt her eyes on him very closely and he wondered what she's thinking. But all she did was blink and shook her head. She muttered, "… Nothing…"

Well, he could predict one or two things on her mind but he didn't need to say it out loud. He closed his eyes and sighed softly from his nose, making sure that she didn't hear him. He observe her meticulously one more time before he walked to the door and turned off the lamp once again. "… Good night, Tsuna. Don't wander around again."

He was sure that she nodded, or at least intended to really obey him this time, so he left quietly. In all honestly, he really wanted to slip back to bed right now but he had things to take care of. And it's the first priority otherwise she could be in real danger tomorrow. The ambush gonna be big and he had to make sure that she's safe and not traumatized by the goriness or anything. So he slip back to his room and open up the map before scanning over the small roads and signs.

* * *

_Summoning faith,_

_Seeking the light._

* * *

He knew that today was special. Well, not really. It wasn't special or anything, but today was the day the test going to be given out. Yes, the gunnery test which they've been practicing for weeks. He felt uneasy when he forced her to use the gun; he didn't feel it's right to see her kill with a gun, although that's his best expertise. Anyway, it's one of the lesson she get from school and in the end she has accustomed with shooting the small target boards.

So why do he have a sudden mission today of all day?

He had called his other disciple earlier, aka Dino, but it still make him feel uneasy. It's not like they gonna celebrate or anything, but he wanted to see her results and how much she take it further. He remembered her first time shooting and it was obviously the worst one he has ever seen. She's almost thrown back at the air pressure, which was ridiculous but at the same time was unsurprising. She's only four that day and her body was very petite and thin, which was still an issue until now.

He looked down at his watch; the clock showed that it's already time for school dismissal. She should've been waiting by now. An amusement struck his thought—if she's waiting for him with patience, that meant her score was, well, bad. If she was looking forward to be picked up then it meant her score was good. Too bad he couldn't see which, he thought. She was such a kid and her actions haven't matured since the years he has taken care of her. If she's happy, she could jump and hop all around the room. If she's sad, she can created a gloomy atmosphere around her until it felt like mushrooms are growing around her.

He glanced to the seat beside him and saw his phone lying there. Maybe he should call the blond to check…

Then he quickly brushed off the idea. He was heading home right now, with a speed far above the limit of normal cars, and he should be home in about half an hour. Why couldn't he wait until then? He scoffed.

Today's mission was an infiltration thingy to take a certain thing from an enemy territory, rank S, and he finished them all in merely three hours just to make it in time for some brat getting off from school.

* * *

_Loving the present,_

_Leaving the past._

* * *

Reborn actually found their birthdates to be fortunate; he didn't need to go all the trouble preparing two parties. He just know tbat the little girl wouldn't stop nagging until they really celebrate his birthday. Yes, she often worried about his birthday because only her that feels it necessary. Reborn himself didn't feel any matter with or without birthday celebration. Tsuna has kept herself all night awake, making sure that she wished him happy birthday right after midnight. At first it was a simple token of gratitude but each year they do it, he came to appreciate the little gesture. It's been so long since he forgotten the feeling of these small delights of life.

At midnight of thirteenth October, they'll prepare two set of candles, a few candles, and a few gifts for both of them. Sometimes he'd even forgot all about his birthday but every time he open the door, she was ready with the cake and birthday goodies. Everyone would've thought that the "party" was a bore but in all honesty, he wouldn't want it any other way. In fact, it wasn't boring. It was peaceful and serene, almost touching even. More often than not she'll spare a few tears when they do the prayers or blowing candles. Normally he would've thought it was a silly emotion but surprisingly he didn't and accepted it over the years.

Last year she has given him a pair of black shoes, which he knew was new edition and has to be pretty expensive even for him. He knew that it'll cost her entire saving of pocket money and couldn't help but be honest and, well, admitted that he's kinda happy. He has given her a vest and although he didn't expect much earlier but he's content to see her wear the vest so frequently.

This year he knew that he wanted to give her a new book. A journal. Well, it was called diary to be exact. He knew that she longed to venture the outside world outside the apartment, but the dangers were lurking right outside the door. The fact that he couldn't stay with her all times make it harder. He knew that she longed for someone to talk to but even his "friends" (Colonello and the others) were as busy as him. A diary would have let her express her feelings and thoughts and spend her time easier.

But this year was slightly different.

He found her lying by the couch in the living room. She's panting and huffing with shallow breath. Her expression was in extreme discomfort and her hands quivered slightly. When he put his hand on her forehead he knew immediately that she had a terrible fever. She only moaned in pain when she felt the touch before she squirmed to find more warmth.

Reborn sighed, already knowing that she actually only wanted to take a short nap and didn't want him to find out. In fact she was just about to head out to buy the gift for him. He knew she'd be mad but still he carefully take her small arms, then slip his hand under her body. She sighed before bury herself closer to his chest as soon as she carry her in his arms.

"Re… born…? Aren't you going somewhere…?" she looked up and recognized him in the midst of the blurry world she's in. He looked down once but stayed mute. When they headed for the bedroom, trouble start to ensue. "W-where are we going?"

"Bed. Do you even need to ask?" he replied matter-of-fact. With expert he tugged her to bed but she refuse and struggled against him.

"I-I don't… wanna…!" she coughed hard a few times, almost choking. Reborn stifle rolling his eyes.

"Sick people shouldn't put up a fight," Reborn said. He knew she was pouting unhappily but he didn't give time to protest. Immediately a glass of water and a tablet was offered to her. "Just sleep Tsuna."

She pouted, but obeyed. He watched her gulp down the medicine and drowsiness take over her. So for the rest of the day that's all she did. Sleep. And all he did was watch over her and sometimes pull the blanket over her.

The next day he found her still sleeping, although her facial was looking much better than the other day. He called her homeroom teacher, informing that she won't be coming that day. It was strange for him. Although he knew that it's his duty as her guardian but… maybe in all honesty, he really did care for her. If anybody sees him do what he do that day, nobody would've believed that he worked as an assassin. The diary he has bought was still in his car.

* * *

_Crossing over time and seconds—_

_Living now._

* * *

It was already night. And has been a few good hours since the last time she phoned him.

The mission he got this time was not merely an S-rank, but can be twice or even triple times harder. It was tricky and truthfully, takes a lot of time to accomplish. So, anyone would've called him crazy or monster or inhumane because he rushed it all, cut it short, and finished it in three days where people predicted would've taken two weeks fastest and months longest. He was the best after all, he thought smugly.

That matter aside, however, the snow was starting to fall, and it quickly reminded him of the reason he's been rushing like a maniac. Yes, it's Christmas day and just by mentioning that word has make him recalled the series of the same occasion over the past few years. Last year he has no mission during the season so it earn him no problem to be at home.

The brunette was another case however, she make a great big deal out of the celebration and has persisted to make everything special. So she spent the day decorating and baking. He played the role of buying the small Christmas tree only. He saw no reason to be exaggeratingly hyper about it, like her, but since she has living with him for long he has gotten used to her unusual antics.

By the time he arrived home, it's already way past midnight and the place was very quiet. The thought of her waiting in the kitchen or living room has crossed his mind a few times, so maybe he's a little bit disappointed and relieved on the same time to find her already in bed. With a silent creak, he looked inside the dark bedroom and saw her snuggling on the blanket, her head was almost buried in the pillow and she let out a moan once in a while before turning her body around.

He sighed and looked at the clock, it's already two in the morning, and because of the lack amount of sleep he has in the past few days, he see no harm in getting to bed at the moment. So, after he changed his clothes and the other usual routines, he slipped under the blanket. So quietly that she didn't even notice anything. When he saw her sleeping face, he's reminded of the child he took in a few years ago—and she's not growing up.

It was a wonder, but no one saw it, he smiled and brushed the strand of her hair from her face. His fingers barely touch her skin, but she responded and quickly alerted of the other's presence on the bed. It took nearly three seconds until she latched herself unto him, clutching his shirt until he could feel the sheer power of her grip. He twitched and about to react when he saw her still-sleeping face. She must've been awake just now, or that she pretended to sleep and waited for him… but neither seemed to be the case.

His big hand touched her hair, which she responded with a drowsy moan. He was amused to see the small, contented smile on her lips and wonder if she's really sleeping right now. But from her gesture, it didn't look otherwise. He raised an eyebrow, smirking, noting what a strange brunette he got. Though with that said, he sighed before he stroked her hair softly, and leaned his head closer to hers.

"Sorry I'm late, Tsuna."

* * *

.

.

.

"Nng…" Tsuna rubbed the sleep from her eyes before stretching her arms. She was still so sleepy but something make her awake now. With a sigh, still oblivious of anything, she moved and sat down, clicking her tongue. She realized a tad late of the warmth beside her and the familiar scent of tobacco. She tilted an eyebrow, putting her hand on the said place. Puffing her cheek, she moved her body from the bed and surprisingly, her feet warned her about the cold as soon as she stepped on the floor. She breathed out, and after a pause, she smiled. "It's today…!"

She looked at the door, which wasn't perfectly closed. The smile brighten and she stood on her two feet. 'It's today!'

Without waiting for another second, she's already running from the bedroom, and it only took a short three steps to look—there he was her father figure and tutor, sitting leisurely on the couch in the living room. She noticed the addition of gifts under their tree and her smile spontaneously broadened. There was a smirk on the man's face as he lower the cup of coffee.

"You're late for almost half an hour; it's already eight o'clock," he said. She grinned and hopped to him.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's been late for almost half a day," she said cheekily. Reborn scoffed but the smirk remained, not objecting the truth.

"Hm, aren't you going to open up your presents?" he asked, as he put down his half-empty cup. She pouted playfully before smiled again. With a short moment, her small arms wrap his neck and she hugged him with all her might. Any person would've passed out from the lack of air, but Reborn is Reborn, and he just let her do what she wanted to do.

"Merry Christmas, Reborn," she said beside his ears. "I wish you'll experience the magic of Christmas like I did."

She let out a small giggle when she said the last part. He scoffed at her innocent words but accepted it; in fact, he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hn, Merry Christmas too, baka-Tsuna," he knew she's pouting when he said that. He closed his eyes and a smile formed on his lips. _'I wish you all the best, Tsuna…'_

* * *

**_End_**

* * *

**A/N:** Oookaay, it's so late, and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I feel it so weird to publish this at New Year instead, but, well there's no other way right? Although honestly, there's a second or two when I considering the idea of publishing this at Christmas 2014 (LOL! Almost a year again!) hahaha. But, well, that's a worse idea huh? And, uuh, I'm sorry if Reborn look a bit "too kind" or OOC here (which I hope he's not in your view). Anyway, school's about to start again (huhu so short of a vacation) and, well, this year has just begun too!

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
Let's do our best this year too and do things we haven't done last year! Woooh! :D_**

**P.s.** what Tsuna meant on the end ("I wish you'll experience the magic of Christmas like I did") is her wish that Reborn's present on that day. Yup, and with this chapter, that wish come true (super cliché—and this is not even a princess story). Hehe, if you have any questions, etc, do ask me at PM or review XD


End file.
